Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to communication of application identifiers during peer-to-peer (P2P) discovery.
Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency divisional multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems.
In wireless P2P communication systems, each peer device may have varying numbers of applications installed on the device. For discovery purposes, each of the applications may be operable to announce its presence periodically and/or continuously in a time-slotted fashion in a shared peer discovery channel of limited resources. As a result, the peer discovery channel resources allocated to the device may prove to be insufficient. For example, where a bit rate of the announcements is too low, long intervals between two consecutive announcements for each application may result. This arrangement may cause increased discovery latency for each of the individual application identifiers announced. In other words, individual announcements by each application mat render the peer discovery channel unsuitable for supporting a large number of applications per device. As such, a method and apparatus to provide efficient communication of application identifiers during P2P discovery is desired.